Amelia's Last Farewell
by OakenNightingale
Summary: Something is wrong with the Doctor. Very wrong. Takes place in the TARDIS presumably after the Angels Take Manhattan in the version we all wish happened where Amy and Rory actually survived. (Not for long). *Note: Contains violence and explicit language. Sorry. So this is my first 'real' fanfic so... uh... be kind.


Amelia's Last Farewell

Amy's scream was cut off as his hands clasped around her throat. She wriggled around in his grasp, clawing at his arms and staring deep into his eyes but there was nothing there to be seen. Just an empty void of fire and shadow. She writhed around harder, shaking her head and jerking her limbs about but to no avail. He pushed her backwards by the TARDIS door, pressing her body against the rough wall and tightening his already vice-like grip, sliding her up along the yellow material, now bathed a sickly reddish green in the ominous light of the console.

Her head felt light and hot and her eyelids began to flutter as the life drained out of her body. Her fingers and feet twitched half heartedly and seeing this, the Doctor smiled, his once warm, trustworthy smirk twisted and shadowed in the dim light, darkening the sockets of his eyes and gaunt, pale cheeks to look more as if it belonged to a skull.

Amy saw his fey smile, her horror sparking an appalled rage within her pounding head and with the last energy she still possessed, she craned her neck and sank her teeth deep into the flesh between his thumb and fore finger. He yelled out in pain and snatched his hands away and she dropped to the floor coughing and choking. He glared back over his shoulder at her, a terrifying mask of hate and rage contorting his features. He flicked his wrist as he turned, splattering crimson from the bloody bite mark across the flooring and flexed his fingers.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" he snarled, taking a step towards her.

"Rory!" she rasped, bruised windpipes rattling painfully in her throat, "Rory help-" Her plea was abruptly cut off as the Doctor lashed out with his boot, catching her in the ribs.

"Shut it!" he hissed, seizing the front of her shirt. Amy stared him right in the eye and screamed as loud as she could before, roaring with fury, he slammed his fist into her teeth as hard as he could muster. Amy gasped as her glasses snapped in two and fell from her face and the bottom of one of her front teeth broke loose, the rush of air painfully chilling the exposed nerves. He hit her again, bringing his right fist down over and over until finally the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He shot a glance back over his shoulder, to find the husband standing there on the far side of the platform.

As the man rushed at him, the Doctor threw Amy's limp body to the floor, but not quick enough as Rory hit him with a blow that cracked his chin back and and sent him flying back into the wall a few feet to the left of Amy. Before he could retaliate Rory was on top of him throwing punch after punch into the other's face.

"Get away from my wife!"

The Doctor grinned, teeth and lips stained a grotesque crimson in his own blood as, taking advantage of Rory's rage, he manoeuvred around to the side. Rory yelled out as his fist crumpled against the harder wall and the Doctor, threw a punch into his stomach, thoroughly winding him. With a smack, the Doctor struck Rory's forehead with his own, sending him tumbling back, blinded by the bright star systems and galaxies floating before his eyes. The other sprung forwards like a cat onto the disorientated man and took a swing at his face but Rory dodged the blow, yelling out as his injured wrist throbbed painfully in the other's fist, clamped around his own. Panicking, he writhed about in the others grasp, his free hand scuttling about the floor behind him desperate for some form of weapon. Something cold and hard brushed against his hand and unthinking, he fastened his fingers around it, swinging his arm around. The Doctor whimpered as the hammer hit him squarely in the side of the head and collapsed moaning, holding his head. Rory shoved him off and ran over to Amy, lying weakly by the wall where the Doctor had left her.

"Amy?" he murmured, cradling her bruised and swollen face in his hands.

"Rory..." breathed Amy, wincing from her damaged tooth as some more blood escaped from between her lips. She opened her eyes and looked over at the Doctor quivering on all fours halfway up the stairs where he had crawled while Rory had left. He shot the two a dirty look but closed his eyes again, grimacing as he succumbed to another wave of pain radiating from his temples. Rory made a movement to rise but his wife held him down. He prized his hand out of her grip and edged forwards, approaching him with caution. The Doctor didn't move at all, just knelt there, panting softly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Doctor?" asked Rory, hoping his wave of madness had past, "Doctor, is that you?"

Silence filled the air.

"Rory," the other murmured, the darker tones of his voice ebbing away as he spoke shakily with pain, " could you try… to hit me… a little less harder... next time?" The Doctor looked up at him, a faint hint of his old grin hinting through his bloodied mouth. Rory pursed his lips, seething beneath the surface.

"I'm going to kill you..."

The Doctor furrowed his brow in confusion, gazing up at Rory until he caught the eye of Amy, sitting crumpled up on the floor behind him like a scrunched up sheet of paper. His chin began to tremble.

"Oh... Amy..." he reached out for her but Rory kicked his hand away with a snarl.

"You never go near her again! Do you hear me?! If you so much as look at her in the wrong way, I'll kill you!" The Doctor stared up at him, eyes glistening wet but without another word, Rory turned and began to walk stiffly away, wiping a few drops of blood from his nose and mouth as he went. Amy could only watch as behind him, a familiar, malevolent grin tweaked at the Doctor's lips. Before she could warn her husband, there was a flash of metal and suddenly a long, silver knife had buried itself deep in Rory's calf. He let out a cry of pain but the Doctor was already in action, withdrawing the blade with an expert flick of his wrist and tripping him with the sharp side of the blade so that he tumbled over sliced shins, falling into one of the shallow, circular holes polka-dotting the floor underneath the console.

As he lay there, the upper half of his body propped up by the rim of the cavity, the Doctor slithered down to him, pinning him into the cold flooring by his free hand on the other's shoulder and knee resting in his gut. With a sick grin, he slid the tip of the blade playfully down Rory's cheek, .

"Never again...?" he hissed, drinking in Rory's fear with relish, "You idiot." The tip turned viciously and Rory yelled as blood streamed down his face, the jagged slice the Doctor had opened up in his cheek burning with pain. "Shut up!" the Timelord spat, enforcing his order with a sudden punch that cracked Rory's head back into the rim. The Doctor raised the knife behind his right ear and looked as if he were about to bring it down but froze, muscles tensing.

Amy drew a breath as the Doctor turned rigidly around to face her, deliberately catching her eye.

"Doctor," she whispered, desperate to return him to his senses. "No..." His atrocious grin widened as he squatted, sadistically mocking her from his animal-like crouch on the stairs.

The knife caught the light for a few seconds, hanging in the air like a bomb about to fall and suddenly he spun around, plunging the blade deep into Rory's chest. Amy screamed with her husband, a shrieking cry of horror uttered in unison as the Doctor twisted the knife slowly and cruelly, shoving it further in. Rory struggled weakly in his grasp as the life drained from his face, cascading from his chest in a red river and staining the Doctors hands and clothes. With a sick flourish, he yanked out the knife, glistening crimson and stabbed him again, piercing just below his collarbone. There was another, slightly quieter shout from Rory who still fought underneath, twisting around and knocking the other weakly with his fists. The Doctor let out a growl of irritation and slammed his knee into Rory middle, causing him to gasp and twitch. The Doctor thrust the knife into Rory again, snatching the blade away and bringing it down relentlessly. All the while Rory still gave battle underneath.

Amy cried as she watched, her ankle shattered underneath her body from where the Doctor had thrown her to the ground. She had attempted to aid her husband more times than she could count but the pain shooting up her injured leg had become too intense each time and she had merely collapsed onto the flooring again. Rory gave a final shout, the last of his strength giving way. He gazed over at Amy, his face completely blanched and he looked as if he were about to say something but somehow unable to find the words. His feet and arms gave a few last jerks, eyelids fluttering shut before finally, he became utterly still.

Amy shuddered, tears rolling down her cheeks for her deceased husband but froze as the Doctor twitched slightly. Heart pounding like a frightened bird in her chest, she watched as slowly, he turned and straightened up, his shirt, jacket and face splattered with blood while his hands and knees dripped down to the glass flooring in dark red. The light from the console, silhouetted his skeletal frame, ominously shading his face and striking the bloodstained knife that he gripped tightly in his hand a bright, blinding shine by his side.

"So Amelia," he drawled, the blade shifting around eagerly in his hand, "where were we...?"

END


End file.
